digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fractyl
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fan:Fan fiction page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 16:54, August 15, 2010 Hey there Hey there! I'm Wh!te$tar. I saw the fan-fic you started and just wanted to say if there's anything you need help with, I'm happy to help. I'm writing a fan-fic too if you're interested. It's called Spirit's Edge. But like I said, I'm glad to help and I'm sure my friends are too. My friend Digiemperor1 has a whole page for all his fan-fics called Digi-Egg Produtions. Then my pal Destiny Calling's working on her fan-fic Under Dark Wings. But welcome anyway and enjoy the site.--Wh!te$tar 17:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Cool song. But I thought this was a fanfic? Is it an actual digimon series or are YOU the director for digimon. That'd be something. But anyways, those digimon sound cool, but I could help make a few characters if you'd like. If you wanna see a few of the other characters I've made, just check out Spirits Edge, Virus Protectors and Rebel Knights(the later two are by Digiemperor1) I made all the characters in the first two and envisioned Hanyu and Akiyoshi in Virus Protectors. Just answer back whenever. --Wh!te$tar 22:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : My FANfic, Xros and Double are Riku Sanjō's work.Fractyl 22:33, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Aw man. Sorry. I misunderstood. But is that a yes or a no to the characters? I'll be sure to make them really cool. Or did you not like the characters I made for those other fan-fics? ::But that doesn't matter. I just wanna say I think it's cool that you're drawing inspiration from good points from other digimon seasons. I used alot of game plots and anime's to inspire my story too. But like I said, I'm happy to help with anything that needs, well helping!--Wh!te$tar 22:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool. i'll be sure to read them. But right now I'm watching this one video. Ever heard of Kingdom Heatts Birth by Sleep? I'm watching the finall boss right now. It's easy for mew 'cause I understand some Japanse, but I'm still learning. But anyways, I'll leave a review on the discussion page for your story. But lie I said, very busy at the moment.--Wh!te$tar 00:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know. I love Kingdom hearts! I even made my own keyblade Oathkeeper. It just stinks that I don't have a PSP for BBS. But I played the first and second, my brother finished Chain of Memories, and we're trying to get 358/2 days. Actually, in my fan-fic you can see I tried to model Terminus after Vanitas. But I read the chapters and they look pretty cool. There wasn't really much I thought needed work, but it felt sorta like you threw DNA digivolution in the second chapter. But aside from that, great job! If you don't mind, any pointers on my fan-fic?--Wh!te$tar 15:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. Your villains look interesting and I'll be sure to keep reading. I hope you like Spirits' Edge. Good luck with the next few chapters.--Wh!te$tar 17:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the Lilithmon suggestion, but I'm actually basing her on Larxene. But so you don't think the fan-fic's a KH rip-off, I used opther games like Legend of Zelda, the Tales series, as well as Kingdom hearts to inspire me. But for darker parts I watch Higurashi no naku koro ni (not for little kids and lighthearted people) But what did you use to help inspire your story aside from other digimon seasons?--Wh!te$tar 13:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool links, but I've never seen that series before. Sorry. But from what I've seen it sorta looks like a Japanese power rangers. and I've already got most of the book done. I just had to re do the first half, but I'm only five chapters away from finishing. Only one chapter from a MAJOR twist. After that it's just completing the final battles:Royal Knights vs. Demon Lords around the Burj Khalifa (worlds tallest building. Check wikipedia.) But if you'd like help for battles and stuff, I could offer a few suggestions. Maybe for inspiration you could check out my latest chapter. I think I did alright with ?Terminus beating the crap outa them. But anyways, just reply back whenever.--Wh!te$tar 16:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry! I didn't realize. I only watched power rangers when I had Jetix. After I moved I stopped watching it. Sorry again. But did you check out the article? For a building to be that much higher than anything else on Earth. I'm gonna have to do a kick butt job to finish this fic. But considering I just started back to school, it'll probably be awhile. Anyways, I can't wait for the next chapter. I saw you added a bunch of links, but they haven't been written except for file 9. Why is that?--Wh!te$tar 00:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Xros Wars The info you add to the story sections needs to use the "Storylink" template, as seen on Shoutmon (Xros Wars) or ChibiKamemon (Xros Wars). Also, for voice actors, the actor needs to be listed in either the episode's credits, or on the official websites (toei and asahi). Wikipedia and IMDB are completely unreliable on such matters.KrytenKoro 18:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Also also, please don't post info on episodes unless they have actually been released. "Xmon appears in Episode Y" is not very useful, and goes against the manual of style. There is no harm in waiting until the episode actually comes out and we can detail "Xmon"'s role in that episode. 18:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That may happen to be true for a specific case, but historically, wikipedia and imdb are absolutely unreliable. Use the sources listed above, or leave it blank. Thanks! 18:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Why would it be more reliable? If anything, it's likely to be less reliable, since many of the IL wikipedia's are simply an English editor running the English page through a translator. ::The fact remains that this wiki's policy is to use verifiable sources. If you can't find or can't read from the credits after the episode, simply leave the parameter blank. It is MUCH worse to add false info, then to simply have a gap. 20:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) voice actords Wow to think those same actors can work together that masny times. The only time i knew alot of digimon voivce actors were in one series was Zatch Bell. Obviously tia was Rika but for evil Naomi to also be nice Zoe. And then the coward Folgore was vopiced by super serious Henry. Then Tai voiced the villain Mars. That's all I can think of now, If you know any more, make sure they're from the anime's I've actually watched. I've got 'em listed on my homepage. Sorry, but aside from crime dramas likE Bones and the Soup on E!, I don't watch much more than anime. But I'll check out any links you add. But please check out Spirits Edge. I uploaded pics of Emma and Beth anD I'm gonna try drawing the rest tommorow. Reply soon.--Wh!te$tar 03:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, and sorry for typos. This might sound a little nerdy, but I actually thought of voice actors for characters in my fan-fic. I was bored and figured "if it does take off" so here's a list. *Michael Konaka: Jason Marsden, a.k.a. Haku in Spirited Away *Christine Adelaide: Saffron Henderson a.k.a. Sheri Bellmont in Zatch Bell *Emma Whetherby: Alysson Stoner a.k.a. Zion in 358/2 days. *Elizabeth "Beth" Moore: Tifanie Christun a.k.a. Yolei from...you know the series. *Scheherazade "Sarah" Ahrawal: Tiya Sircar for Padma on Suite Life on Deck. *Mei Lynn Sung: Claire Danes a.k.a. San in Princess Mononoke. Well, now that I've made a complete fool outa myself, I'm gonna go. It's almost time for school. But did you see those images I uploaded?--Wh!te$tar 13:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I didn't think it was that good. I had some original sketches that were much better, but 'cause my computer couldn't view them I had to make quick ones on paint. Only four left though. I'm gonna go start on Mei now. Oh yeah, but are you doing anything for halloween? I'm a little old, but I'm gonna do my first cosplay. 'Til next time--Wh!te$tar 13:22, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry. 19:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Villains Cool villains. How were Terminus and Possessed Christine? I tried basing them off Evanescence, who'e my favorite singer. She rocks! But anyways, you look like you watch alot of anime. Ever seen Evangelion? I'm almost done witrh Higurashi and I'm gonna watch it next. If not, then just say so while you rate my character designs.--Wh!te$tar 19:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, but I think I'll watch the original series, then the movies. I've never seen an older anime and I kinda like for animes to last. You know when you like a series and it suddenly ends, then you feel sorta empty. Thats why I try making them last as long as I can. But, thanks for helping. Now that I nkow it inspired Guilmon, I'm deffinitely looking forward to it. Thanks!--Wh!te$tar 23:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the links. They were cool. But no more Japanese. I checked Wikipedia and right now, I'm npot even a level 1 speaker. T.T .All I can really tell someone is I can't understand Japanese, except how to greet somebody. as for Kanji, they just look like random symbols. T.T . But I was just on Kingdom Heartys wiki, and if you understand the plot at least I stared a discussion for Kingdom Heats 3D under the section Fill in the Blanks. Go check it out.--Wh!te$tar 02:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, but I'll probably hold off on that anime for awhile. I usually don't plan even pone anime in advance, so it'll be awhile before I get to look for a new one. But if you're into anime, I suggest every anime I've got listewd on my homepage. Although I was only able to watch the last fifty episodes of Zatch Bell in Japanese with subs, and Higurashi is NOT, and I can't stress this enouygh, for little, lighthearted kids. Rated R horror movies haven't creeped me out as much as this series. In fact, no horror movie's really creeped me out before this series. But anyways, thanks for the suggestion. I'll look into it. 'Til next time!--Wh!te$tar 04:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Cool villains. i like the inspiration behind them. But you should try some sort of dark duchess stylr character. Those are always cool and creepy to me. Try someone that looks like this.Beatrice, the Golden Witch The girls name is Beatrice and she's so creepy. As long as you can handle gross murders, you should watch Umineko. But, I'll talk to you later. Also, if my link doesn't work, show me how you do it. Cause i've got no idea!--Wh!te$tar 12:11, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i like the way they look. And I get what you mean when you say Beatrice's outfit wouldn't fit well in digimon. But believe it or not, that's what the possesed Christine was sort of gonna look like in my fan-fic. But then I changed it to a dark, evilo kimono design. I still think she looks good either way. But anyways, those girls do look awesome and they'd be great in digimon. But I'd like to ask you something. Since I'm not very good at hyperlinks, could you go look up Umineko Theme full on youTube? I thought I'd use that theme for my fan-fic 'cause I think it sounds awesome! If you like it, I also listen to other songs like that if you'd like a theme for your fan-fic. But it'll preobably be a theme from another anime, so...--Wh!te$tar 15:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was a fitting theme because I was using alot of drama in my fic. Plus, I did use a little Final Fantasy to help inspire me. but, oh well. --Wh!te$tar 21:52, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, i've got a favor to ask. Aoround ten ot ten thirty tonight, I'm gonna try writing an article on the similarities between digimon and pokemon. I just thought it'd be something different from wikipedia. I'll probably need help, so please check the activity feed sometime tonight. Also, I'll check out those voice actors in a bit, but I've noticed those lists are making my talk page pretty big! Maybe lay off on the gynormous lists for a bit? That, if it's okay?--Wh!te$tar 23:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Plz help me! Sorry, but I'd like you to check the message on my talk page. I'm working on a new fan fic, but I won't make a page on it until I get five votes. so if you've got any friends on wikis or anybody, plz vote and reply.--Wh!te$tar 00:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll be sure to read it once it comes out. and thanks for the first vote. Plz tell other users so I can write the page. I'm eager to get started, but I won't unless enough people expect it too.--Wh!te$tar 03:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded the new fan-fic, but I won't start on it until Spirits Edge is done. The link's on my talk page, so check it out.--Wh!te$tar 20:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) new fan fic Thanks, I'll check it out in a bit. But how is my next fan fic? It might seem cliche`, but I'll add in a bunch of twists later. Not like confusing Lost twists but the kind you actually see in video games. But one last thing, what about the kids I'm using for inspiraion? I've got a pic of them on my talk page.--Wh!te$tar 13:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, did you see the hour long Xross Wars special? It's gonna be awesome! What do you think about it?--Wh!te$tar 18:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, the voice actor could matter less to me as long as the villain and episode is cool. Of course, I'd hate Darth Vader if he had, say, Elmo's voice. And an episide on CSI would stink if there was some sort of kiddie song break in the middle. But you get my point.--Wh!te$tar 20:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, now that I think of it, even Japanese voice actors are important to me. Hence why I decided to think up voice actors for the Spirits Edge kids. But, I'm just saying that I'll still like the episode despite the voice actors.--Wh!te$tar 13:16, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure but which one? If you mean Spirits Edge, I already listed them here. But if you mean scripture, that's fine as long as they're english and from the anime's I've watched (check my user page) odds are if they're japanese, I won't know who they are, even if you give me their role.--Wh!te$tar 02:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I meant here, on your talk page, and thanks for the digimon voice actors. And you should go ahead and try a redesign. I bet it'd look cool. Also, have you seen my latest chapters? The latest two are the big turning point in my story.--Wh!te$tar 13:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I'm just really proud of these last few chapters. But Silphymon sounds cool. I can't wait to see it. But I just wanted to know something. Am I the only one that was confused whether Silhymon was a boy or girl? I mean, seriously?--Wh!te$tar 19:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but I still think a picture would be great. I hope you can get 'em up soon.--Wh!te$tar 12:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : that may take a while in my case. ::Okay. And sorry for taking so long. I've been on Sonic fandom Wiki. But any message you leave should reach me there. So no worries.--Wh!te$tar 18:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I'll go check it out.--Wh!te$tar 19:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate the links, though I doubt I'll be able to watch all the episodes in time for scripture. I'm already watching Evangelion and after that I agreed to watch Souls Eater. By then I expect spirits Edge to be done. Sorry. Maybe I'll watch it after soul eater.--Wh!te$tar 22:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) K thanks.--Wh!te$tar 22:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) They look cool snd thanks for showing me. also sorry about Spirits Edge. I've been on Sonic Fanon Wiki and when I join a new wiki, i just get addicted to it for awhile. But don't worry, I'll get it up one of these days. Sorry.--Wh!te$tar 12:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for showing me this. I'll try reading it a little later.--Wh!te$tar 13:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Unregistered Contributer Hi there I just want to tell you that there is this unregistered contributer who's writing random stuff on many pages please Help!! d-destiny hey have you been checking out fan:digimon D-Destiny because i am wondering how many people check it out i know wh!te$tar does so are you Sure, that could work.--Wh!te$tar 23:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) DW:EVOLVE Please read this...I think the only OP evolution we have ever allowed is Guilmon + Bearmon > Gallantmon, and that might need to be re-reviewed. 23:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : I believe Psychemon/Astramon, Opposumon/Cho-Hakkaimon, and Dracmon/Yasyamon all fall under "Digivolutions explicitly shown as part of the storyline in the anime, manga, or video games, such as Agumon's Warp Digivolution to WarGreymon or the degeneration of every Digimon in Digimon World Dusk." The fact they appear in an anime series opening is no different to previous series openings such as Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, and Digimon Savers.Fractyl 23:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Except we don't allow those previous OPs. If we did, we would say that Alphamon appears in Data Squad. They are explicitly non-canon. ::: Not what I meant. I was revealing to the likes of Agumon/Greymon, Guilmon/Growlmon/WarGrowlmon/Gallantmon, and Agumon/GeoGreymon.Fractyl 05:46, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Again, we don't use those as sources for those evolutions. 07:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Given that these are main characters, just wait a few episodes until they show up canonically. 02:26, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Astamon also made an appearance in the first episode.Fractyl 05:46, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I haven't had a chance to see the episode yet, but if Astamon evolves in the first episode, then it should be credited as such—''not'' to the series as a whole. 07:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) DigiMemories I amassed the information I could for the overview, and I've collected all the info you added, as well as what was already on the wiki, and placed it on the talk page. Please readd the sections you had, but make sure to correctly format them. Don't use the dubbed techniques, since these are Xros Wars-only characters; use the ref name template for Shoutmon X7SM instead of repeating the full ref each time; make sure to use the clear all "-" template after each profile; use screenshots if we don't have a Toei image for the character instead of using the Bandai images. Anything you don't get, I'll make sure to hit this evening. Thanks, and again I'm sorry I had to revert the edit at that time. 16:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Thanks for the help, but don't forget to set redirects for "same name Digimon" that are covered on the same page next time you do a gallery with those. 15:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Also, we don't put anything else on the analyzer pictures' text. What matters about the picture is that it is an analyzer, and whatever action is being portrayed is irrelevant. Furthermore, "first/second/etc. analyzer" is unneccessary because one can already see by the order that an analyzer is first/second/etc. 16:32, October 28, 2013 (UTC)